


Mit Haut und Haaren untergehen

by TerrorandChaos



Category: Rammstein
Genre: BDSM, Chastity Device, Cock & Ball Torture, Dehumanization, Dubious Consent, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, M/M, Masochism, Master/Pet, Sadism, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:41:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24575485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TerrorandChaos/pseuds/TerrorandChaos
Summary: Till's alter ego Shadow, the dark creature everyone knows from the stage and Rammstein videos, managed to hide Richard and Paul in his basement to play with. While Richard is deep in his puppy mindset, Paul craves more masochistic experiences. Shadow however has his own plans.
Relationships: Paul Landers/Till Lindemann, Richard Kruspe/Paul Landers, Richard Kruspe/Till Lindemann
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	Mit Haut und Haaren untergehen

Shadow looked in the mirror that hung on the wall next to the stairs to the basement. He always looked on his way down, had to know whether all traces of a certain Till Lindemann had been erased from his eyes before he went to visit them. To play with his pretty things. The hard line around his mouth found his approval. As did the darkness in his eyes. The hair combed back and tied to a little ponytail at the back of the top of his head. He wore the most comfortable black leather pants he could find, black leather gloves and was bare chested like he preferred it. He was ready. Till, the weak one, the soft one, was safely put away somewhere in his mind. Stored away so he wouldn’t intervene. So he wouldn’t mess with Shadow’s things. So he wouldn’t find out about them.  
A warm rush of air hit him when he opened the large steel door that kept the world of his pretty things away from society. As it should be. They wouldn’t understand. No one ever did. Not even Till. He used Shadow’s genius, his creativity and pain for his own gain, his own fame but he would never understand him. In fact, he would never attempt to. Till was too scared to really look.  
Keys jingled in Shadow’s hand when he unlocked another door, stepped through and slowly walked along a narrow hallway. To its left and right were several more doors. Steel doors with little windows in them, not unlike prison cells. Behind one of those doors he heard screaming. The dark cries and high-pitched whimpers of a man in pain. Someone was scratching on the door next to that one and Shadow smiled. Good puppy, always eager to see his Owner. His heavy black boots stopped in front of that door and immediately the scratching stopped. Shadow huffed in approval when he heard a long whine from behind the door. There were several more doors further down the hallway but he decided to ignore those for now. The screams irritated him. He had to do something about them.  
Quickly he unlocked the second door and was immediately greeted by his beloved puppy, Richard. Shadow had kept him and trained him so long and so well by now that Richard managed to stay in his puppy mindset for days, weeks on end. No matter if he enjoyed it or not. Shadow did. That mattered. The pup jumped up, paw longingly and lovingly placed on Shadow’s thigh, a happy grin on his face. He was naked of course and very well taken care of. Clean, well fed and healthy. He had only been in the basement for a day but Richard was such a sensitive little thing. He didn’t like the boredom very much. The large man suppressed a smile, grabbed his pup by the big leather collar that lay snuggly around his neck and pulled him away. 

“I’ve told you before, no jumping. I don’t like it.” His eyes were dark, stern and Richard immediately tried to recoil and move away. Yet Shadow’s unforgiving grip wouldn’t let him.  
“Lay down on your back. I have to step on them. You know you only learn through pain.” His voice was calm and deep but his pup nevertheless immediately started whimpering in fear, shaking his head. He continued to try to pull away with all his strength but since when was all his strength enough when his Owner held him? When Richard realized that there was no way to change his current dilemma, he began to whine. He covered his head with his hands and tried to make himself as small as possible.  
“I know, I know. Such a small disobedience and yet I have to use such drastic consequences. But you know I’m doing this for you. For you only. You know, you’re my favorite of all the things down here.”  
He petted his back gently and then with brute force kicked him in the side so he fell on the stone floor with a soft cry.  
“On your back now, spread your legs. I’ll make it quick.”  
Richard shook his head in desperate pleas for mercy. Quick only meant more brutal. Quick meant less care with how much strength his Owner used. But he knew him too well. There was no way out. This time, he had been in his puppy mindset for over a month. Uninterrupted. Hadn’t spoken a word in over a month, worn clothes, ate at a table, or used a proper toilet. Shadow knew that Richard, the man, was beautifully far gone. And so he just stared him down and waited. Waiting for the shaking and sobbing pup to do as he had told him to.  
Eventually Richard did obey. The tension in his body showed in the tightness of his muscles under the pretty tanned skin. His eyes were squeezed shut and he was additionally covering them with shaking paws.  
Shadow took his time. He wanted to savor that image just a little longer. Such fear and yet, such obedience. Such devotion. The parted legs revealed his little cock, caged of course. He didn’t want him to be naughty after all. A snuck little metal cage lay around it and made even the attempt at an erection impossible and painful. His balls however were not caged.  
“There you go. Good pup.” Shadow pushed his heel into the floor between Richard’s legs and tilted his foot forward. Slowly and yet mercilessly he pushed against his balls. The pup groaned and wouldn’t stop shaking. Shadow smiled gently as he moved his foot down lower and lower. He felt the soft tissue smushed under his boot and Richard began to whimper.  
Shadow exhaled slowly. He was hard, was a sadist through and through. Motionless he watched for a few moments waiting for the exact second that Richard began to squirm, or try to push his legs together. And surely, he did.  
“There, there. You almost made it. Just a little longer.”  
With only finally push of his foot he ripped a scream from his pup, a high, agonized scream. He saw tears running down the sides of his face, escaping even from closed eyes. The scream wouldn’t stop and Shadow grunted, irritated.  
He pulled his foot away and immediately Richard’s paws shot down to cup his aching, tortured balls. Shadow shook his head.  
“You’re still so weak, Richard. More lapdog than bloodhound. Come. I have something for you. Training. To help with your thirst for blood.”  
He turned around and left the room. The door remained open. His pup followed quickly, crawling, still whimpering. Shadow stopped for a moment, let him reach him and press his head to Shadow’s leg. The man brushed through his pup’s black locks for just a moment and then continued walking.  
There were still cries coming from behind the other door when Shadow unlocked it. The man behind that door tried to stop when he saw his Master approach but couldn’t. The pain was overwhelming. The sudden light that fell through the door made him blink rapidly. He tried to take a deep breath but even that was getting harder now.  
Richard stared but couldn’t quite understand what he saw. He understood that there was pain and so he scooted closer to the man and pressed against his leg. The man was caged, just like Richard was. But that was the only thing they really had in common. After all, Richard wasn’t a man right now.  
Shadow however grinned one of his malicious, nasty grins at the sight in front of him.  
A large metal pole stood in one corner of the room. Paul’s hands were tied behind his back and then pulled up, up, up and up so the handcuffs could be fixed on a hook at about Paul’s eye level. He had been standing, hanging there like this for many hours. The pain in his shoulders must be excruciating. Through eyes swollen by hours of crying he looked down at Richard. Poor Richard. Like this he barely recognized him. But that’s what his Master wanted, for sure. Paul was naked as well and had bent his upper body down as much as possible to lessen the strain on his shoulders. His back screamed at him and it became harder and harder to take a decent breath.  
“Hello, Paul. Is there a reason you didn’t greet me when I came in? Too occupied with the pup?”  
Paul forced himself to look up and groaned.  
“Herr… (Master). Bitte… (please).”  
Shadow laughed, stepped closer and ran his gloved hand down Paul’s sweaty, naked side, all the way from his shoulder blade to his hip. The bound man whimpered and Richard answered it with a whimper of his own. He didn’t enjoy seeing Paul in pain. He liked him after all. Paul knew how to pet him just right. He was good at reaching that spot behind his ear and that other one at the back of Richard’s neck.  
“You see Richard, Paul likes to be in pain. But then it gets too much for him and he begs me to stop. He’s weak. Just like you. And just like you he needs to be taught another lesson in endurance.”  
Richard squealed and covered his balls protectively. Paul, whose arms were shaking by now from the sheer effort it took to keep them in the least painful position possible, stared down at Richard and then began to shake his head.  
“No. Please. Please, leave me hanging here but not, not that… You can’t treat me like a…” The word ‘dog’ got stuck in his throat. He still wasn’t entirely used to seeing Richard like this. Even though he knew that his bandmate craved it and consented to it. Just like he himself had consented. Well, consent had been given to Till. Not that thing he had turned into the second the deals had been made. That sadistic, cruel, uncaring thing that pushed them both beyond their limits constantly.  
Shadow didn’t even really react. He unhooked Paul’s handcuffs and the tortured man fell on the ground with a cry. His muscles wanted to tear, that’s how much they burnt. The moment Shadow took the cuffs of, Paul wanted to move them, get the blood flowing again but…  
“Awww look at you. Your arm is dislocated. Good. Just the right lesson you need.”  
“No…” Paul’s face paled even more than the pain had already forced it to. “Please, Till, no.”  
“T-Till?”  
Paul’s breath hitched in his throat. Oh no… Still on the floor, he tried to scramble back against the closest wall.  
“No…! Forgive me. Master. Forgive me. No! I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to. The pain just got too much. I’m sorry. I’m sorry!” The more he spoke the more panic invaded his voice, made it higher and shriller. He pressed his back against the cold wall and held his healthy, throbbing arm out defensively.  
Richard retreated into another corner. Scared. Even he knew that that word, that NAME was an absolute taboo in this basement. With horror he watched more tears running from Paul’s eyes.  
The sound that Shadow made had both man and pup whimper in fear. It was a low growl from deep within that broad chest. With a few steps he was next to Paul, yanked him up by the dislocated arm, made him scream and then with one large blow, fixed it. Paul screamed again, gagged. Too much!! He couldn’t breathe, tried to cling to Shadow but his Master pushed him back on the ground. Richard yelped helplessly in his corner.  
Shadow rolled his neck slowly, the darkness in his eyes became just a tad blacker.  
“Richard. Come here.”  
Too scared to disobey the pup crawled closer until he could press against his Owner’s side. With worried eyes he watched the panting, shaking man in front of him.  
“Listen well, pup. I will leave you two alone and when I return with food in a few hours I want Paul to bleed. At least from three different wounds. And remember, dogs don’t use their fists to attack. I’ll make a bloodhound out of you eventually.”  
Richard nodded slowly and Shadow winked at Paul who wrapped his arms around his body and scooted away from the pup again.  
Shadow left and locked the door. In his little upstairs torture chamber, he got comfortable on the bed and switched the live feed on. He knew that Richard would bite hard enough. The question was, would Paul attempt to defend himself?


End file.
